Szpony i topory (część 2)/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Nic nie rozumiem. Jak Viggo nam uciekł? Czemu straciliśmy Heatherę, Szpicrutę, Marazmora? Astrid: Ty wiesz co oni im zrobią? O matko, Czkawka. A co zrobią Heatherze? Czkawka: Znaleźliście coś? Śledzik: Nie. Mgła była za gęsta. Rozpłynęli się jak w maśle. Nic. Zero śladów. Astrid: Trzeba było ratować Heatherę. Ja wiedziałam… wiedziałam, że tak to się… Czkawka: Przestań. Próbowaliśmy, nie chciała. Mieczyk: zawsze mogło być gorzej. Gdybyśmy mieli Smocze Oko… Ał! Czkawka: A skąd wiecie, że nie miałem przy sobie Oka? Mieczyk: Skąd wiemy, że nie miałeś przy sobie Oka? AŁ! Czkawka: Dobra, trafiliście. Nie miałem. Astrid: Dzięki ci, Thorze. Sączysmark: Ale by było! Viggo miałby Heatherę, Szpicrutę, Marazmora i jeszcze Smocze Oko. Czkawka: Które zostało sobie na Końcu Świata i nikt go nie pilnuje. Śledzik: Jakby mi ktoś… wszedł… z butami do łóżka. Czkawka: Viggo musiał to zaplanować. Sączysmark: Co? Wyciągnął nas z wyspy, żeby jego chorzy ludzie mogli swobodnie przetrząsać nasze graty? Czkawka: Czemu tego nie przewidziałem? Zniknęło. Mają Oko. Sączysmark: A bliźniaki ci nie oddały? Gdzie indziej je może schowałeś? Czkawka: Bliźniaki? Jakie bliźniaki? Co tu jest, przepraszam, grane? Ła… Zrobili wam tu niezły bałagan. Sączysmark: W sumie to wiele się nie zmieniło. Mieczyk: Bzdura, bo tego to ja nie pamiętam. Sączysmark: Nie, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj. Bawiliśmy się w piratów i wikingów. Bjorn był kapitanem wiep… Mieczyk: A no tak! Hehehe. Piraci są najlepsi, co? Czyli wszystko na swoim miejscu. Czkawka: A czemu to takie brud…? Czemu wzięliście je sobie bez pytania? Wystarczyło poprosić, przecież bym pożyczył. Oko jest wspólne. Sączysmark: Właśnie, szczeniaki. Wiecie co by było, gdyby Viggo wykradłby nam Smocze Oko? Szpadka: A mnie się zdaje, że gdybym go nie zwinęła, z jakże genialnie dyskretnej kryjówki, inaczej byśmy sobie teraz, panowie, rozmawiali. Astrid: Hej. Wszystko gra? Czkawka: Pewnie. Nie… Astrid, bo to moja wina. Przeze mnie porwali Heatherę i Szpicrutę. Ja źle ukryłem Smocze Oko. Ja dałem się nabrać jak dzieciak. Czułem się strasznie. Astrid: No tak, jest źle. Ale stało się i nie ma co płakać. Trzeba działać. Pamiętasz? Śledzik: Sprowadzimy zaraz Drużynę A, weźmiemy tyle broni ile się da i wpadniemy do nich na smokach. Mieczyk: A mogę wziąć Miecię? Ciągle pyta, kiedy wreszcie będziemy się bić. Czkawka: Nie. Nigdzie nie lecimy. Spokój. I na razie nic nie będziemy robić. Nic. Słyszycie mnie? No bo patrzcie. Od lat trenujemy, prawda? Tworzymy całkiem fajny zespół. Jesteśmy szybcy, nie boimy się, mamy smoki. A tu przychodzi taki… taki Viggo i bawi się nami, jak bandą głupich, niedoświadczonych dzieciaków. Jeśli serio chcemy go pokonać, nie możemy ot tak polecieć i postrzelać jak zwykle. Heathera mogłaby przez nas zginąć. Albo ktoś z nas mógłby zginąć. Mieczyk: Ja, jeśli można, jestem zdecydowanie przeciwko ginięciu. A już zwłaszcza swojemu. Szpadka: Tak, ja też, popieram. I nie dlatego, że to mój brat i myślimy generalnie tak samo. Astrid: To co? Będziesz siedział i patrzył jak Viggo zabija smoki i tyle? Naprawdę nic nie zrobisz? Czkawka: Chcę to dobrze rozegrać. Rozumiesz? Więc proszę, dajcie mi trochę czasu. Ryker: No masz potworze. Kolacja. Viggo liczy, że w końcu nabierzesz apetytu. Jak dla mnie, mógłbyś zdechnąć z głodu. Viggo: O, bracie, jak możesz? Smok jest naszym gościem i ma dla nas wielką wartość. Zadbamy o niego, nakarmimy… Pytanie brzmi, co zrobimy z drugim gościem. Ryker: Z dziewuchą. Może tunele Szeptozgonów? Wrzućmy ją, smoki rozerwą ją na kawałki, nasi chłopcy trochę się rozerwą, humor im wróci. Hehe. Viggo: Nie interesują mnie morale naszych chłopców. Mają być czujni. Czkawka zbierze ludzi i zaatakuje, to kwestia czasu. Ta, braciszku, on nie odpuści. Ciesz się, że natura dała ci chociaż mięśnie. Ryker: Tjarr… Viggo: Ją zostawimy przy życiu. Jeszcze nam się przyda. Nasz świecący przyjaciel też się jeszcze przyda. Dagur: Ta… Tu ci będzie dobrze. Zaczekasz tu sobie grzecznie, aż rozwiążemy sprawę twoich Jeźdźców ostatecznie. Heathera: Posłuchaj. Pochodzimy z potężnego i dumnego rodu wikingów. Berserków. Nie zdradzamy rodziny. Trzymamy się razem. Rozumiesz? Jak możesz to lekceważyć? Dagur: Jak to jak? Udaję, że nie słucham, a potem już przestaję słyszeć. Taki mam patent. A co? Heathera: Nie kpij sobie. Wiem, że ci zależy. Znam cię, słyszysz? Płynie w nas ta sama krew. Jesteś bystry. Za bystry, żeby udawać, że nic cię nie obchodzi. Dagur: Mogę ci zadać pytanie, siostrzyczko? Heathera: No pewnie. Pytaj o co chcesz. Dagur: Teraz częstujesz mnie tą prorodzinną propagandą, a kto chciał wysadzić mój statek i mnie ZABIĆ?! Heathera: Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że jesteś moim bratem. I nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale zniszczyłeś mi wyspę. Dagur: Hm. Rzeczywiście. Czyli co? Między nami wszystko w porządku? Wszystko gra? Czyżby zostały nam jeszcze jakieś ale? A widzisz! Hreathera: Jak to? Dagur, proszę cię. Dagur: Przez te wszystkie lata nauczyłem się, że ufać mogę tylko jednej osobie. Któż to, a któż? Domyślasz się może? Heathera: Dagur. Dagur: No właśnie! Dagur! Tylko jemu, jemu mogę ufać. Bo jemu można ufać. Bo nie zdradza i nigdy mnie jeszcze nie zawiódł. Heathera: Jestem twoją siostrą. Wiesz, że zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Dagur: Serio? Heathera: Tak. Dagur: Ach. Świetnie. TO PRZESTAŃ WRESZCIE GADAĆ I NIE ZAWRACAJ MI WIĘCEJ GŁOWY! Zhańbiłaś rodzinę, pamiętam ją. Heathera: Ach… Astrid: Czekaj! Gdzie my lecimy?! Czkawka: Zanim rzucimy się na Viggo, chcę się o nim czegoś dowiedzieć. Obejrzymy sobie jego statek. Może coś przegapiliśmy. Astrid: O rany, byliśmy tu już tyle razy. Mówię ci, że wszystko zabrali. Czkawka: A zauważyłaś? Viggo specjalnie nie pcha się do walki. On jest od myślenia. Planuje każdy krok, przewiduje każdy scenariusz. Weźmy Heatherę. Astrid: Ty naprawdę myślisz, że od początku podejrzewał? Czkawka: Myślę, że się domyślił i wykorzystał ją, żeby nas zniszczyć. Co, mordko? Masz coś? Szpony i topory. Wódz wikingów. A to pewnie ja. Próbuję ratować zdrajcę. Astrid: A to kto? Czkawka: Myślę, że wódz łotrów. Obstawiałbym, że to Viggo. A to, niestety, jest nasz zdrajca. Astrid: Lub, innymi słowy, Heathera. Myślisz, że zapomniał, czy zostawił specjalnie? Czkawka: Rzuca mi wyzwanie. Chce się zmierzyć. Zaprasza do gry. Astrid: Czemu rozbił figurkę Heathery? Czkawka: Bo zdrajca musi na końcu zginąć. Zdrajcy zawsze giną. Śledzik: O rany! Szpony i topory. Czy to znaczy, że… Czkawka: Nie. Nie, Śledzik. Śledzik: Ale ty wiesz, że tę grę wymyślono dla przyszłych wodzów? Żeby sprawdzić ich refleks i umiejętność radzenia sobie w walce. Czkawka: Spokojnie, nikt mnie jeszcze nie wybiera na wodza. Viggo zostawił grę. Wygląda na to, że będę musiał z nim zagrać. Mieczyk: Viggo jest u nas? Szpadka: Też chcemy zagrać! Czkawka: Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie ma go tu. Idźcie sobie. Nie będziemy grać. To jest gra na serio. Gra żywymi ludźmi. Boję się, że nie mam wyboru. Że muszę zagrać o życie Heathery. Śledzik: A co jeśli z nim nie zagrasz? O nie, nie, nie. Nie. Musisz z nim grać. Słyszysz? Musisz grać. Sączysmark: No to przyda się strategia. Czkawka: I to nie byle jaka. Inna, taka której w życiu bym sam nie wymyślił. Genialna. Bo jak się nie uda, już nigdy nie zobaczymy Heathery. Viggo: Proszę, przyjacielu. Myśl. Pod tymi bliznami musi się coś kryć. Dagur: Przecież myślę. Nie widzisz, że myślę? W porządku. Stawiam swoją łódź obok twojej największej łodzi. Hahaha! I co ty na to? Viggo: Zmusiłeś mnie, bym poświęcił siedmiu Łowców. Interesujące. Dagur: Ha! Dobry jestem. Odbieram ci wszystkich siedmiu. Są moi, tylko moi. I dla rozrywki skarzę ich sobie na dożywocie w moim więzieniu. Hmhmhmhm… Viggo: Ha, jeśli musisz. Powiedz, ilu mamy Łowców w szponach i toporach? Dagur: Ośmiu. Viggo: A ty pojmałeś siedmiu moich, tak? Dagur: O tak, o tak. Poddajesz się? Viggo: Przeciwnie. Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale mój ostatni Łowca trzyma topór nad głową twojego wodza. I po zabawie. Widzisz, przyjacielu, dobry gracz w imię zwycięstwa jest w stanie poświęcić wszystkie pionki. Wszystkie. Bo pionki, jak i ludzie, niewiele znaczą. Każdego można zastąpić. Czkawka: Proszę was, pamiętajcie. Viggo zna dużo sztuczek. Musimy być o krok przed nim. Zawsze o krok, inaczej przegramy. Mieczyk: Jak na moje oko to już raczej przegraliśmy. Szpadka: Ta. Za różowo, niestety, nie jest. Śledzik: Hej, skąd się wzięły strzały? Astrid: Nie wiem, gdzieś spod chmur. Łowcy są pewnie równo pod nami. Śledzik: Ale jak nas wypatrzyli? Sączysmark: Ach. No co? Zimno mi było. Teraz ciepło i przyjemnie. Czkawka: Czuję, że jesteśmy blisko. Astrid: Ee… Czkawka. Czkawka: Mamy go! Śledzik: Ale myślisz, że to tu? Nic tu się nie dzieje. Dobra, wszystko cofam. Sączysmark: Widzieliście? Strzela nas ogniem z Tajfumerangów. Astrid: Ciepło i przyjemnie, co? Sączysmark: Sama jesteś ciepło. Mądralo jedna. Mieczyk: Ten facet to szatan. Przecież my z nim nie mamy żadnych szans. Gorszy diabeł niż… Czkawka: Uważaj! Astrid: Czkawka, może wracajmy? Trzeba jeszcze raz wszystko przemyśleć. Nie przedrzemy się przez ten ogień. Czkawka: Nie. To gra. To wszystko tylko gra. Sączysmark: Jaka gra?! Ogień! Prawdziwy ogień. Mieczyk: Z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że prawdziwy. Czkawka: Zrozumcie wreszcie. Viggo nie chce, żebyśmy odpuścili. Zostawia na nas pułapki, ale liczy, że przedrzemy się przez ogień i strzały. Chce, żebym znalazł Heatherę. Bo wtedy zacznie się prawdziwa gra. Sączysmark: Ta, skoro tak bardzo chce to średnio nam to ułatwia. Czkawka: Obstawił, że się wycofamy. Że oblecimy wyspę dookoła i zaatakujemy od tyłu. Sączysmark: O, to jest propozycja, ale oczywiście nie skorzystamy. Prawda? Czkawka: Nie. Polecimy w sam środek. Prosto w ogień, kochani. Wiem, myślicie że oszalałem. Sączysmark: Bo oszalałeś. Czkawka: Płomień Tajfumeranga jest jak wielkie tornado. Polecimy dokładnie w sam środek. Będzie gorąco, ale nic nam się nie stanie. Sączysmark: Prosto w ogień?! Dajcie spokój. O nie, nie lecę w żaden ogień. Mieczyk: A ja wraz z siostrą po wielokroć w historii naszych trików odstawialiśmy ten niezwykły trik. Szpadka: Pewnie. Dla frajdy. I żyjemy. Ale uwaga, w środku lepiej nie panikować. Sączysmark: AAAA! Śledzik: Aa! Trzymaj się, mała! Aaa! Mieczyk: Aaa! Hahaha! Dawaj naprzód, mały! Czkawka: Dobra, mordko, nasza kolej. Łowca: Gdzie się podziali? Wstrzymać ogień! Wstrzymać ogień! Sączysmark: Czołem panowie. Dobrze się bawicie? Ognia! Czkawka: Zajmiecie się Tajfumerangami! Lecę szukać Heathery. Astrid: Śpiesz się. Viggo: Rozumiem, że przylecieli. Ryker: Ale inną drogą. Rzucili się prosto w ogień. Przelecieli przez środek płomieni. Viggo: Genialne. Po prostu genialne. Chłopak jeden zna się na smokach. Proszę, proszę. Ryker: Zamierzasz zareagować? Większość ludzi mamy po drugiej stronie wyspy. Viggo: Nie no, żartujesz sobie. Gdzie radość ze zwycięstwa, kiedy nie dajesz przeciwnikowi równych szans? Ryker: Jak sobie życzysz, braciszku. Dagur: Yyy, chodzą słuchy, że Jeźdźcy Smoków porwali Tajfumerangi. Viggo: Jesteś tego pewien? Dagur: Tak. Sądzę, że cztery smoki ulatujące za horyzont stanowią nienajgorszy dowód. Viggo: Zrobiłeś co kazałem z naszym więźniem? Dagur: Oczywiście. Ale myślę, że może… Viggo: To nie myśl. Od myślenia jestem ja. Ty masz słuchać i wykonywać rozkazy. Zrozumiano? Dagur: Ty jesteś starszym bratem, tak? Ryker: Ach, zgadza się. Dagur: I nie masz czasem ochoty ukręcić mu tego przemądrzałego wąsa? Ryker: Jasne, że mam. I mógłbym. Bez problemu. Ale nie chcę. Dagur: A czemu, jeśli wolno? Ryker: Bo brat to brat. Zapamiętaj to sobie, Dagurze. Czkawka: Ło. Sprawdźmy co tam się dzieje. Nie, dam sobie radę. Zostań na czatach. Dobrze? Co oni ci zrobili? Wrócę po ciebie. Przysięgam. Tak to jej nigdy nie znajdę. O proszę! Mam ją! Heathera, szybko. Chodź. Musimy uciekać. Viggo: Akuku. Niespodzianka. Czkawka: Gdzie Heathera? Viggo: Hmm, przykro mi, ale dziś nie ma dla ciebie czasu. Jeśli zaś chodzi o naszą małą grę, pozytywnie mnie zaskakujesz. Gratuluje. Tylu strażników, czasu niewiele. Ale proszę, tak dobrze się bawię. Dam ci przewagę. Czkawka: Niby dlaczego? Viggo: Bo dla mnie najważniejsza jest gra, przyjacielu. Mógłbym zakończyć tę partię tu i teraz, ale gdzie ta frajda? Czkawka: No dobra. Myśl, Czkawka, myśl. Czemu cię wypuścił? Wie przecież, że mamy… smoki. Jak dobrze, że cię nie złapali. Viggo: I znowu się spotykamy. Liczyłem, że wykorzystasz przewagę. Czkawka: Koniec zabawy, Viggo. Viggo: Takie odnosisz wrażenie? Nie byłem godnym przeciwnikiem? Nie odpowiadaj. Przegrani nie mają głosu. Czkawka: Jak widać jeszcze nie przegrałem. Viggo: W porządku. Oto moja propozycja. Oddaj to co mi ukradłeś. Należało do mojego plemienia od wieków. A ja poważnie się zastanowię, czy nie puścić was wszystkich wolno. Czkawka: Chodzi ci o Smocze Oko? Viggo: Smocze Oko? Ciekawa nazwa. Pozwolisz, że ją sobie przyswoję? Czkawka: Skoro się podoba, proszę. Ale pamiętaj, że cię ostrzegałem. Ha…a. Viggo: Daliście się złapać w pułapkę jak dzieci. Więcej się po tobie spodziewałem. Oo… Łowca: Mamy to! Hahaha! Mamy! Viggo: Czkawko Haddocku Trzeci, cieszę się bardzo, że cię poznałem i życzę sobie, żebyśmy się jeszcze kiedyś spotkali. Łowca 1: Chwila. Coś tu nie gra. Łowca 2: Ta. Przecież Viggo rozkazał… Dagur: Zmiana planów. Nic mnie nie obchodzi co Viggo rozkazał. Heathera: Dagur, proszę cię. Nie! Aa! Ach. Szpicruta, ty żyjesz! Czkawka: Ach! Łowca: Spokój. Ryker: No i po co to wszystko? Zabijmy bestię i już. Łowca: Spokój, mówię. Łowca 1: Już! Już! Ryker: Viggo, Jeźdźcy Smoków. Viggo: Daj mi jeszcze chwilę. Uwolnić smoka! Czkawka: Viggo! Viggo: Zasady gry są takie, że jedna ze stron zawsze przegrywa. I niestety mysi się z tym pogodzić. Czkawka: Hej! Uciekajcie stąd! Szpadka: Czemu?! Dopiero przylecieliśmy! Mieczyk: To tak to się teraz wita przyjaciół?! Śledzik: Halo, tutaj! Czkawka: Trzeba go stąd zabrać. Musi wrócić na szlak. Astrid: Heathera! Heathera: Nie rób mu krzywdy. Wystarczy go tylko przestraszyć. Czkawka: Musimy przeszukać tunele! Chodźcie! Astrid: Przestań, przecież dawno go tam nie ma. Dobrze wiesz, że wszystko dokładnie zaplanował. Od początku do końca. Nie znajdziesz go. Odpuść. Czkawka: AAAAAA! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaach! Śledzik: Och. Hohoho. Czkawka: Gdzie Heathera? Astrid: Zabrał ci Smocze Oko, tak? Jeszcze je odzyskamy. Poza tym nie ma zęba Mroziczorta. Po co mu Smocze Oko bez zęba? Czkawka: Właśnie po nic. Tylko czemu tak mu strasznie zależało? Ryker: No, prezentuje się całkiem nieźle. Bez klucza jest bezużyteczne, ale na półce postawić można. Zaraz. Ale jak ty…? Viggo: Twórcy Smoczego Oka roztropnie wyposażyli je w mechanizm awaryjny. W mechanizm, który uruchomić jest w stanie tylko płomień Marazmora. Oj, zdziwi się Czkawka, bo za jego lekkomyślność zapłacą wszystkie smoki z tej ziemi. Włącznie z jego Nocną Furią. Kategoria:Scenariusze